As Esquisitonas Uma banda, uma lenda
by third.wife
Summary: Eram 6 estudantes comuns no seu último ano. Não eram os mais populares, nem os mais bonitos, não chegavam perto de serem os mais simpáticos e não eram nem de longe os mais felizes.Mas o destino havia os marcado para uma vida glamurosa, cheia luxo e fama.
1. Trailler

_**As Esquisitonas. - Uma banda, uma lenda.**_

Trailler.

_**Seis adolescentes**_

**2 Grifinórios.**

_- Se você der outro desses gritos irritantes, eu juro que bato a minha guitarra na tua cabeça._

_- Como se você tivesse coragem._

_- Pague pra ver, queridinha. _

**2 Sonserinos. **

_- Garota, é definitivo, eu te ODEIO com todas as forças do meu ser._

_- Não seja tão simpático, ou eu acabo me apaixonando. _

**1 Corvinal **

_- (..) __Porque eu ainda ajudo vocês?!_

_- Porque..._

_-...você..._

_-...nos..._

_- AMA._

_- Vocês não sabem o significado de pergunta retórica?!_

**1 Lufa-Lufa **

_- Ela é tão...tão..._

_- ... __**laranja. **__Essa é a palavra certa._

_**Repletos de qualidades. **_

**Corajosos**

_- Você é um homem ou um verme-cego?_

_- Um verme-cego, com muito orgulho, obrigado._

**Amáveis **

_- (..) Eu vou azarar vocês até caberem dentro de caixinhas de fósforo. _

**Refinados **

_- Melhor pra fora do que pra dentro. _

**Inocentes. **

_- Eu quero você naquela cabine em 3 segundos._

_- Uou! Isso que eu chamo atração animal._

**Gentis **

_- Nunca ouviu a expressão "As damas primeiro."?_

_- Ouvir eu já ouvi, o problema é que eu não estou vendo nenhuma. _

**Meigos**

_-(...) Ele terminou comigo._

_- Isso eu entendi. Agora, conte-me a parte trágica entre seu pé na bunda e agora que te fez chorar feito espírito agourento com cólica.. _

_**Atrás de um sonho em comum. **_

_- Não seremos uma banda qualquer..._

_-.. Seremos AS ESQUISITONAS. _

_**Tendo de viver e enfrentar. **_

**Detenções**

_- Que tal negociarmos, teacher?_

_- Primeira fileira VIP na nossa primeira Turnê Mundial? _

**Amores **

_- Você não me ama de verdade._

_- É claro que amo._

_- Sejamos sinceros. Nerds rockeiras não são seu tipo, você combina com loiras peitudas. _

**Brigas **

_- JAMAIS. OFENDA. DUMBLEDORE. NA. MINHA. FRENTE. _

**Confusões **

_- O que você está fazendo aí embaixo?_

_- Me escondendo._

_- Escondendo do quê?_

_- Dragão furioso e Morcegão raivoso a noroeste. _

**Implicâncias **

_- "Go on and kiss the girl._

_Kiss the girl."_

_- Eu odeio essa música._

_- Claro que odeia, senão qual seria a graça? _

**Desilusões**

_- O que foi?_

_- Ele me traiu com aquela ameba anoréxica. _

**Separações**

_- Estou fora da banda. _

**Amizades interesseiras..**

_- Porque simplesmente não a azaramos?_

_- Ela é rica demais pra nos darmos ao luxo._

**..e verdadeiras**

_- Não se preocupe. Nós sempre estaremos aqui._

_- Eu sei. E é só por isso que eu ainda resisto._

_**..Tudo isso…**_

_**Sem perder o ritmo.**_

_- One.. One…two…three.. Go!_

_**As Esquisitonas. – Uma banda, uma lenda**___

_**Por Srta. Pontas. **_

**N/a: Novo projeto.. espero que gostem. Nada de shipers comuns. Essa fic vai contar a época que os integrantes da banda As Esquisitonas estavam em Hogwarts. **

**Eu sei que nos livros os integrantes são todos homens, mas aqui eles não são, ok?! **

**O vídeo e a capa da fic estão no meu profile. **

**Beijos e comentem.. **

_**Srta. Pontas**_


	2. Prólogo

_Prólogo – O diário da Novata_

_Hogwarts, 2 de setembro de 1987. _

_Dormitório do Sétimo Ano – Lufa-Lufa. _

_Olá, Querido diário!_

_Essa é a primeira vez que escrevo em você, por isso acho que devo me apresentar primeiramente. Meu nome é Kayin Tahan Cowlin, tenho 17 anos e acabei de mudar de Bangladesh para Londres. Eu e minha família viemos de lá, porque meu pai foi promovido. Antes ele trabalhava na embaixada inglesa, e agora tem um novo emprego muito importante no Parlamento. Então, eu, mamãe e Júnior, tivemos que nos mudar também. Na minha família, somente eu e minha mãe somos bruxas. Só que ela não usa seus poderes com muita freqüência e prefere cuidar da nossa casa á maneira trouxa, eu suspeito que seja porque meu pai não se sente à vontade em relação a esse mundo tão diferente do dele. _

_Ontem, cheguei ao meu novo lar: a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Como na minha antiga escola, CBGB, ele funciona com regime de internato. Mas, diferente de lá, aqui garotas e garotas estudam juntos, convivem normalmente e vão todos juntos para o castelo, num trem vermelho muito barulhento, diga-se de passagem. _

_Na viagem sentei-me em uma cabine junto com outros novatos, eles, porém eram primeiranistas e estavam tão encantados com a nova escola que pareciam prestes a explodir de felicidade. Dormi praticamente o caminho inteiro com uma música, cantada por uma voz triste, ecoando nos meus sonhos e pensamentos. _

_Acordei a algumas horas de chegarmos ao nosso destino e uma barulheira tremenda podia ser ouvida no corredor. Meus companheiros de viagem disseram que alguns veteranos haviam feito um grande tumulto no último vagão, e agora todos corriam de lá. Encolhi-me levemente no banco e soltei um suspiro de indignação. _**Veteranos causando tumultos?!**_ Quando meu pai me disse para tomar cuidado com os adolescentes rebeldes britânicos e suas más influências, devia estar pensando nesse tipo de gente. _

_Chegamos à estação sem maiores preocupações e tomamos uns barquinhos até o castelo. Admito que fiquei boquiaberta com a imensidão e beleza dessa construção medieval. _

_Eu havia lido em "Hogwarts, uma História" que éramos selecionados em 4 casas diferentes, conforme as nossas personalidades. Grifinória, para os de sangue frio e corajosos; Sonserina, os sangue-puro e astutos; Corvinal, para os de inteligência notável; e finalmente Lufa-Lufa, a casa dos justos e leais. _

_Fui selecionada para essa última casa. Meu salão Comunal, segundo o monitor, fica perto da cozinha e eu divido meu dormitório com mais 4 garotas do meu ano, mas não sei seus nomes. _

_Hoje foi meu primeiro dia de aula, estive ansiando as férias inteiras por ele, e confesso que me decepcionei. Pensava que aqui seria diferente, onde todos me olhariam e __se interessassem pela vida fora desta famigerada Europa. __Mas foi completamente igual à CBGB, todos me ignoraram e ninguém me olhou mais de uma vez, ou sorriu pra mim. _

_Como fui excluída socialmente, antes mesmo de me apresentar... Dediquei todo a minha manhã analisando os estereótipos dos estudantes da melhor escola de magia do mundo. Constatei que existe uma espécie de código padrão silenciosamente reinando por aqui, onde algumas garotas usam até as dobras na saia do mesmo tamanho, falam de jeitos parecidos e andam balançando o corpo de forma quase idêntica. _

_Observei também que os Lufas-Lufas veteranos sempre andam agrupados, são simpáticos e poucos são conhecidos pela inteligência. Seguem o "padrão escolar" a risca, como se temessem serem excluídos se não o fizessem. _

_Os sonserinos são um pouco mais interessantes de se olhar. As garotas tem as saias mais curtas, as blusas mais justas, seus sorrisos são tão falsos e treinados, que eu suspeito nunca conseguir fazê-los. Elas também costumam ser cruéis com os impopulares e de sangue trouxa nas veias. Os meninos sonserinos exibem sorrisos ora maliciosos, ora cínicos e não passam confiança a ninguém. Gostam de humilhações públicas aos mais fracos, mas não fazem isso na frente de grifinórios bons azaradores. _

_Os integrantes da casa vermelha e dourada são talvez os mais admiráveis, porém em sua maioria são fáceis de se irritar e possuem uma competitividade notável com a casa das cobras. As garotas seguem o padrão da escola, costumam ser mais pacificas que os garotos e se dão bem com alunos de outras casas. Os garotos odeiam os sonserinos quase em sua totalidade, gostam de chamar a atenção e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, levam as competições de quadribol a sério, como se tratassem de batalhas por suas sobrevivências. _

_Na Corvinal, os estudantes são mais pacatos, discretos e educados. As meninas são meigas, frágeis e possuem mentes afiadíssimas. E os meninos não são muito diferentes, além de serem bem tímidos. Lá também seguem o "padrão escolar", mas parecem fazê-lo sem pensar, parecendo ser puro acaso. _

_Bem, depois dessas conclusões, voltemos ao meu dia. _

_Logo depois do café, tive que procurar a monitora-chefe que me entregaria meu horário e me orientaria para as salas de aula. Consegui encontrá-la num corredor ligeiramente tumultuado e já corri desesperada quando avistei o brilho do distintivo dela. E, diário, nada poderia ter me preparado para o que eu vi, acho que pisquei quatro vezes para ver se a garota não era minha imaginação. _

_Ela era corvinal, pelo que constatei por causa da gravata e dos detalhes azul e cinza em sua roupa, além de é claro a águia estampada no suéter. Olhando de primeira, eu pude dizer que ela era inteligente, mas estranhamente parecia ser diferente do resto das pessoas inteligentes que eu já havia conhecido. Acredito que seja porque revirou os olhos, contorceu a face em uma careta de desagrado quando eu a chamei de monitora e me pediu para chamá-la de Doge. Depois disso, sorriu simpática e me disse que eu deveria procurar o monitor-chefe, que era quem estava com o meu horário. Prevendo outra caçada sem fim, perguntei como encontrá-lo. "__**Procure um ruivo alto com pose de Eu-sou-o-Rei-do-mundo-dos-chatos. Não tem erro."**__, ela disse já se preparando para sair, mas parou ao ver minha face de desespero. __**"O distintivo dele reluz tanto que cega qualquer um que olhá-lo diretamente. Não é difícil de achá-lo. Oriente-se pelo brilho."**__, e dizendo isso ela ajeitou os muitos livros nos braços. Devo ter ficado parada alguns instantes tentando assimilar o que ela me disse parecendo tão séria, mas sendo claramente maldosa em referencia ao colega de monitoria. Tentei achá-la novamente, e encontrei-a se juntando aos amigos, no inicio do corredor. _

_E Por Todas as Santidades Bruxas e Não-Bruxas, diário. Como eu não havia reparado neles ainda?Eles faziam a monitora rebelde e suas calças (num uniforme que dizia saia), parecer normal e isso não era pouca coisa. _

_O único garoto entre elas usava só a camisa social branca, tinha sua gravata apenas passada pelo pescoço e carregava sua capa dependurada na mochila enorme em suas costas. Havia uma garota baixinha, que usava shorts negros até o joelho, a camisa com as mangas dobradas (como se não ligasse para o frio do castelo) até o cotovelo e a gravata completamente solta. E tinha também uma garota muito loira que, com certeza absoluta, o cabelo dela era maior de um lado do que do outro. Sem contar que usavam uma espécie de _tênis estranho _que eu já havia visto numa loja trouxa em Londres, cada um de uma cor, salvando apenas a loira que tinha nos pés uma bota verde de cano. _

_O grupo mais esquisito que já vi andava calmamente pelo corredor, entretido numa discussão fervorosa sobre algo muito interessante. As pessoas nos corredores nem os observava, agiam indiferentes a estranheza deles, pareciam seres invisíveis perante os olhos alheios. Às vezes, alguns pouquíssimos os cumprimentava, e eram respondidos ou com um aceno de mão ou com um balançar de cabeça. Nenhum aceno fervoroso, nem um berro escandaloso, nenhum sorriso exagerado e treinado. Esquisito, não?_

_O mais estranho, na minha opinião, é que eles pareciam não se importar por serem diferentes, invisíveis, ignorados. Agiam de uma maneira indiferente, como se para eles bastasse terem a si mesmos e os outros que se esfolassem. _

_Não pude deixar de invejá-los, quem dera eu ser assim, indiferente a essa droga de exclusão que sofro em todos os lugares que vou. Seja entre os bruxos, seja entre os trouxas, seja entre velhos, seja entre adolescentes. _

_Droga, diário, será que é pedir muito ter alguns amigos? Todos aqui tem, pelo menos um, até aqueles estranhos têm... _

Kayin rabiscou essas últimas palavras fervorosamente, as lágrimas ameaçando saírem dos olhos. Abriu o cortinado amarelo em volta da cama, constando que suas companheiras ainda estavam pelo castelo aproveitando suas vidas medíocres e felizes com seus amigos e namorados.

Puxou com raiva o prendedor, soltando seu cabelo castanho que já lhe batia no meio das costas. Caminhou até o parapeito da janela mais perto, sentou-se e observou a Lua Cheia, majestosa, nos céus. Lá fora nos jardins, um vulto pequeno corria de um vulto maior numa espécie de brincadeira infantil que fazia o menor deles rir alto o suficiente para a lufa-lufa ouvir e sorrir com a cena.

Voltou seus olhos escuros para o dormitório vazio, seu diário aberto, a pena azul sobre ele e olhou mais uma vez para os jardins onde agora os dois desconhecidos ainda corriam.

Dando um sorriso fraco e triste, ela sussurrou abraçando os joelhos.

_- Bem Vinda a Hogwarts, Kayin. _

**N/a: O prólogo foi em POV da Kayin, mas o resto da fic é em terceira pessoa mesmo. **

**Comentem e me digam o que estão achando da idéia e tudo mais.**

**Agradecimentos para minha beta quase-latina: May-Aluada. **

**Beijos e comentem.**


	3. As esquisitas Esquisitonas

**1º Capítulo – As esquisitas Esquisitonas**

Um tímido sol saía por detrás das grandes nuvens esquentando o rosto de uma adolescente que, adormecida, encostava-se no vidro de sua caminhonete parada no congestionamento numa Rodovia de acesso a Londres.  
Ela mexia-se inquietamente no assento, ora enrugava o nariz, ora coçava a bochecha com suas unhas bem cortadas de esmalte claro. Até que soltou um longo bocejo tapando-o com a mão, remexeu-se novamente e apertou os olhos, incomodada.  
_Sentia-se atentamente vigiada. _  
- Mãe, eu agradeceria se a senhora parasse de me encarar enquanto eu durmo. – resmungou cheia de sono, adivinhando o que acontecia, mas ainda de olhos fechados e encostada ao vidro.  
A senhora de cabelos grisalhos piscou, de maneira animada, seus grandes olhos azuis e se virou para o senhor já de idade ao seu lado, este, sentado atrás do volante.  
- Ela tem o seu mau-humor matinal, querido. – exclamou com senso de humor, abrindo um grande sorriso.  
- Amely querida, só você consegue sorrir a essa hora do dia como se houvesse encontrado unicórnios prateados trotando em baixo da sua janela. – retrucou o marido com sua voz asmática, olhando fixamente para os carros parados. – Malditos idiotas e seus carros entulhadores de trânsito. – praguejou alto, apertando a buzina com força, fazendo a filha sorrir e finalmente abrir os olhos, revelando orbes de um castanho muito claro, iguais as deles.  
- Quando chegamos à plataforma, pai? – perguntou, enquanto prendia novamente as leves ondulações de cabelo castanho num rabo de cavalo.  
- Já estaríamos lá, se sua mãe tivesse nos deixado aparatar. – resmungou rabugento, recebendo um olhar fuzilador da esposa. – Estaremos lá em 20 minutos, Eileen.– respondeu monotonamente, revirando os olhos. - Isso se tivermos _sorte_ e continuarmos nesse ritmo de hipogrifo manco. - completou num murmúrio pra si.  
Eileen sorriu para os pais, que agora discutiam sobre o porquê de não terem aparatado direto na estação, colocando os pés sobre o painel do carro e se pondo a amarrar os allstars azuis. Seu olhar, quase com vida própria, caiu sobre um grande relógio no pulso direito que marcava _Dez horas _.   
Olhou desconfiada para os lados, antes de afastar delicadamente a pulseira do mesmo e começar a contornar com os dedos a tatuagem em forma de estrela de cinco pontas, antes escondida, saudosamente.  
- _O que o resto d'As Esquisitonas estaria fazendo?_ – se pegou pensando, enquanto recostava a cabeça no vidro do carro.  
--  
Os mesmos raios tímidos que atrapalhavam o sono da garota no congestionamento, aqui, iluminavam os cabelos achocolatados, quase dourados, de uma outra garota. Esta, por sua vez, encontrava-se sentada em frente uma penteadeira feita de madeira bem trabalhada com um grande espelho redondo.  
Enquanto ela se abaixava e afivelava a sandália no pé direito, exibindo uma tatuagem igual à de Eileen em proporções maiores, um berro assustado rompeu o silêncio da casa e, quem sabe, do bairro inteiro. Soltando uma pequena risada pelo nariz, ela voltou-se para o espelho, com os fins de se maquilar.  
- Seu filhote de acromântula com diabrete, quando eu te pegar vou arrancar fio por fio do seu cabelo, a sangue frio sem dó nem piedade. – esbravejou a dona da voz que berrara segundos atrás, sendo seguida de várias risadinhas infantis.  
Aparentando tédio, a morena levantou a palma da mão aberta para seu reflexo, abaixando um dedo a cada segundo. Assim que todos os dedos desceram, a porta do quarto foi escancarada dando passagem a um garotinho. Tinha no máximo 7 anos de idade e apressou-se em arrumar um esconderijo atrás da cama, deixando apenas seus olhinhos verdes, iguais o da irmã, para poder espiar a porta e o corredor.  
A morena sorriu um pouco da cena, mas desviou sua atenção para o que fazia antes da chegada dele.  
- Onde está aquele diabrete? – perguntou uma adolescente, com os olhos espreitados, entrando no quarto sem a menor cerimônia. Ela pingava água dos longos cabelos negros e a blusa do seu pijama estava encharcada.  
- O que o Ed fez dessa vez? – perguntou num sorriso, ignorando o estado da amiga e passando brilho nos lábios rosados e finos.   
- Jogou um balde de água fria em cima de mim. – contou bufando de indignação, juntando os cabelos e torcendo-os. Fazendo formar-se uma pequena poça de água no assoalho e expondo duas tatuagens idênticas à do pé da amiga, uma em cada ombro.  
- Pelo menos ele foi mais feliz que eu na tentativa de te acordar, Megg. – comentou, passando um pouco de blush nas bochechas de sua pele morena, muito diferente da pele leitosa da garota às suas costas.  
Megan deu de ombros, balbuciando algo como "sono pesado", e se jogou de costas na confortável cama, desarrumando a colcha vermelha com símbolos musicais brancos.  
- Que horas são, Elle? – perguntou coçando os olhos negros e acomodando-se preguiçosamente ali.  
- Dez e vinte. – respondeu, depois de olhar no relógio digital sobre sua penteadeira. – Trinta minutos para partirmos. – comentou, despreocupada, enquanto levantava-se e ia guardar o estojo de maquiagem no malão.  
Num pulo assustado, semelhante ao de um gato escaldado, a garota mais baixa correu corredor a fora, fechando a porta de seu próprio quarto num estrépito alto.  
- Não pense que eu esqueci de você, Edward. – berrou, sua voz saindo abafada e longínqua pela porta fechada. – A vingança será maligna. – complementou, no que parecia ser um tom ameaçador.  
Elle sorriu irônica para o reflexo do seu meio irmão, agora sentado em sua cama com uma expressão de inocência fingida.  
- Balde de água?! – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, divertida.  
- Não me culpe, sou muito criativo. – respondeu com um sorriso enorme.  
- Acho que você merece um castigo por fazer isso com sua adorável prima. – comentou casualmente, levantando do banco e caminhando até ele com as mãos levantadas.  
Em resposta, o garoto arregalou os olhos, prevendo o que a irmã iria fazer.  
- Não, Elle. – pediu, arrastando-se até trombar com a madeira da cabeceira da cama. – Por favor? – suplicou, abrindo um sorriso amarelo, assim que se encontrou sem saídas.  
A morena apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados, em sinal negativo, e jogou-se no colchão fofo, enchendo o pequeno de cócegas. As gargalhadas do garoto fizeram-se ouvir pela casa inteira, até no andar de baixo onde os outros moradores da casa ouviram, e sorriram imaginando a cena.  
--  
No agitado centro de Londres, os raios do Sol não era tão tímidos com na auto-estrada e em St Helens, mas também iluminavam os cabelos de alguém. Era um garoto de no máximo 18 anos, seus cabelos negros meticulosamente arrepiados e bagunçados nem se moviam enquanto ele andava sem camisa pelo closet de seu quarto, localizado numa cobertura de um dos arranha-céus da capital. A pele branca dele, marcada apenas por uma grande tatuagem em forma de uma estrela de 5 pontas no braço direito, revelava que ele não era do tipo que gostava do Sol.  
Agora, mexendo em algumas pilhas de roupa, Ryan cheirava uma camiseta, pra depois tacá-la por sobre o ombro com uma careta de asco. Repetiu o processo, mais vezes do que muitos sabem contar, até quando uma das camisetas enroscou em uma baqueta que guardava no bolso da frente de seu jeans surrado.  
Sua expressão tornou-se de pura satisfação, depois que revirou as orbes azuis de seus olhos com exasperação, alcançou sua varinha mágica em cima da cama do quarto e convocou uma camiseta branca lá do meio da pilha.  
O garoto sorriu, orgulhoso, de sua própria esperteza.  
Um pequeno alarme começou a soar vindo de algum lugar não identificado do local, e ele quase se chutou mentalmente pela própria lerdeza, assim que percebeu o despertador trouxa apitando com apenas duas horas de atraso.  
- _Dez e quarenta. _- resmungou, enquanto enfiava a camiseta de qualquer jeito e derrapava nos seus allstars velhos e sujos até a copa para acompanhar a mãe no café-da-manhã.  
--  
Frustrando qualquer tentativa de raios solares muito fortes erguia-se a imponente mansão dos Mcfust. Uma construção de 5 andares, com porão, sótão, masmorras, estábulos para dragões, campo de quadribol, vastos jardins e um bosque esquematicamente plantado ao redor da propriedade, estava ali desde a Era Medieval, sendo habitada por várias gerações desse lendário clã.  
No quarto andar, uma garota dançava, leia-se pulava e rebolava, ao som de uma música alta que preenchia completamente a suíte rosa decorada com bailarinas, dragões de pelúcia e bonecas de porcelana com aspecto valioso. E os velhos senhores Mcfust, construtores daquela casa, teriam enfartado se soubessem que aquele ser de cabelos loiros e usando apenas roupas intimas era a herdeira de metade todo aquele império.  
Parecendo extasiada com a batida, classificada como infernal por alguns, a loira cantava e tocava uma guitarra imaginária enquanto fazia caras e bocas para o espelho que ia do chão de mármore rosa até o teto do aposento.  
A encenação, porém, foi interrompida por um ser imundo e maltrapilho que desligou o som com um aceno de mão.  
- Lika, você parou a música na melhor parte. – reclamou indignada, colocando as mãos na cintura, a mão direita quase em cima de uma tatuagem de estrela metade encoberta pela calcinha laranja.  
- Estar na hora de pequena Mestra Laureen ir para a plataforma. – informou, enquanto caminhava até o closet do quarto, ignorando as reclamações da dona.  
- Meus pais estão em casa? – perguntou, tentando parecer casual, encostada numa grande prateleira de sapatos quase vazia, e observando Lika abrir as gavetas e retirar algumas roupas.  
- Mestres foram para Ilha Mcfust antes do sol nascer. – respondeu rapidamente, enfiando uma troca de roupa nas mãos da garota e empurrando-a para fora do closet.  
- Eu nem sei por que eu ainda me importo. – murmurou pra si, sorrindo triste e colocando as vestes numa rapidez impressionante.  
_10:45 _, indicava as mãos do dragão rosa no relógio da parede, mas Laureen não se importou com um possível atraso. Olhou de relance para sua elfa doméstica particular que fechava seus malões e, abrindo um pequeno endiabrado sorriso, ela pulou sobre a cama de dossel. – Lika! – cantarolou, para chamar a atenção do pequeno ser e rapidamente conseguindo. – Eu vou te mostrar o que é música de verdade. – prometeu em tom solene, passando a palheta, de leve, nas cordas da guitarra recém conjurada.  
--  
O Expresso de Hogwarts apitava pela terceira vez consecutiva, mostrando que em menos de dois minutos partiria da estação, os alunos já acenavam animadamente das janelas para as pessoas na estação.  
Numa cabine do penúltimo vagão Eileen Doge batia incansavelmente o pé contra o assoalho, o barulho ecoando pelo ambiente vazio. Nenhum veterano se aventurava a entrar ali para compartilharem o local, sabiam que em breve aquela cabine teria outros 4 ocupantes, alguns deles bem estranhos. Eileen, todavia não se importava, no momento estava ocupada demais maldizendo todos os seus melhores amigos por serem tão relaxados com horários.   
- _Eles podem ser deixados pra trás e ainda sim não se importam. _- pensava inconformada com a atitude tão pouco responsável.   
A porta da cabine se abriu, e ela já puxava ar dos pulmões para perguntar quem havia morrido no caminho para demorarem tanto, quando **ele **apareceu no seu campo de visão.  
Não era nenhum de seus amigos, e nem estava perto de ser, pra falar a verdade ela nem gostava **dele **.   
Soltando um suspiro desinteressado, voltou à atenção para suas unhas.  
- O que você quer Weasley? – perguntou fazendo questão de exteriorizar o quanto ele era _persona non grata _naquele lugar. – Eu tenho quase certeza que a cabine dos monitores é um pouco mais a frente. – completou com desprezo.  
O garoto ruivo soltou um bufo pelo nariz e entrou na cabine sem ser convidado.  
- Escute aqui Doge. – começou apontando-lhe um dedo direto. – Eu sei que você é a monitora-chefe junto comigo. – a garota revirou os olhos, emanando um silencioso _Brilhante descoberta, Weasley. _, que Gui preferiu ignorar. – Então, eu não quero saber de você faltando nas reuniões como faz com uma freqüência assustadora. E exijo também que comece levar as suas rondas a sério, porque eu te carreguei ano passado inteiro nas minhas costas.  
Eileen sorriu internamente, aquele ruivo devia achá-la a maior das irresponsáveis na face da Terra.  
Quando virou monitora no quinto ano, havia se animado muito com a idéia, e nem com os amigos zombando-a 24 horas por dia, ela se importava. Mas com o tempo foi se cansando daquilo tudo, e quando Ryan, Megan, Laureen ou Elle fingiam algum mal estar ou a prendiam em algum lugar, ela não se incomodava em faltar às reuniões. Até que no ano anterior descobriu-se tendo de fazer rondas com Guilherme Weasley, garoto que desde o quinto-ano adquirira uma espécie de aversão ao fato até dela respirar, então, moveu mares e oceanos para se livrar dele. Na mesma semana, conseguiu convencer os monitores-chefes a deixarem-na fazer rondas sozinha, e em dias diferentes dos pré-determinados.  
- _Mas isso esse ruivo chato não precisa ficar sabendo. _- pensou com um sorriso mau quase escapando em sua face de tédio. Respirou fundo e encarou o colega friamente. -Primeiramente, Weasley, se não quiser perder esse dedo é melhor parar de apontá-lo pra mim. – começou polidamente, o garoto não se moveu. – Depois, se você não marcar as malditas reuniões no horário dos meus compromissos, eu realmente irei ponderar sobre a possibilidade de comparecer. E quanto às rondas, eu tenho certeza que você se diverte muito mais sem mim. – completou, dando o assunto por encerrado e voltando a atenção para suas unhas.  
O trem deu um tranco, quase derrubando Gui, sinalizando que havia partido da estação.  
- Hogwarts não precisa de sornas como você. – rosnou o garoto, o rosto adquirindo o aspecto vermelho do cabelo. – Você deve ser a pessoa mais irresponsável e desleixada que conheço.   
- Vai chamar de sorna a sua avó, seu palito de fósforo enfadonho. – retrucou levantando-se, também já perdendo a muita paciência que reunira nos últimos anos para agüentá-lo.  
- Uou! – exclamou uma voz vinda da porta, presenciando a discussão. – È sempre bom saber o quanto nossos monitores-chefes se dão bem. – disse com sarcasmo.  
Eileen virou-se na direção da voz com um sorriso enorme.  
- Ryan! – exclamou indo abraçar o garoto parado ali, ignorando Gui abertamente, que resmungando pra si saiu da cabine. – Onde elas estão? – perguntou voltando a se sentar.  
- Topei com Megan dilacerando as bochechas do pivete da Elle, enquanto a outra se despedia do pai e da madrasta. – informou enfiando o malão diminuído magicamente no compartimento de bagagens. - E quando estava procurando por você, acho que vi o cabelo loiro da Laureen em uma cabine, sendo escondido pelo garoto enorme que estava prensando-a de uma maneira humanamente impossível na parede. – a garota sorriu ao pensar o quão rápida Laureen conseguia ser às vezes.  
Não passaram cinco minutos, Ryan ria enquanto a amiga contava sobre a visita de seu adorável amigo Wealey, e uma música, vinda do corredor, fez-se ouvir.  
- **Oh the bus don't go to Hogwarts**. – cantava uma primeira voz, parecendo um pouco receosa.  
- _You gots to take the train_. – completava animadamente outra voz, essa um pouco mais aguda e alta.  
As duas vozes estavam se aproximando cada vez, os olhares de Ryan e Eillen voltados para a porta. E no segundo seguinte duas garotas entravam na cabine, uma morena e carregando um violão nas costas e a outra loira balançando na mão uma gaiola com um gato preto dentro.  
- **And we'll take the train**. – cantou a morena, mostrando que era dona da primeira voz e fazendo gestos com a mão fingindo usar um microfone.  
- _From platform nine and three quarters_. – fez a loira, dona da segunda voz,  
dando pulinhos animados e coreografando com os braços, como se animasse uma multidão. - _**Oh yeah!**_- cantaram as duas juntas, pra depois silenciarem-se com meios sorrisos.  
- Olá, meu amores. – disse a loira, Laureen, jogando-se sobre os amigos para abraçá-los.  
- Hey! – cumprimentou a Megan, a morena, acenando com a cabeça e sentando-se espaçosamente com seu violão ao lado.   
Eileen olhou novamente para a porta, sentindo falta da última integrante do grupo.  
- Ela está com Carl. – respondeu Meg, lendo seus pensamentos. – Aquele mala grudou nela e arrastou-a de perto de nós como se tivéssemos varíola de dragão.  
- E eu tenho certeza que você foi muito simpática com ele. – ironizou o Ryan, encarando-a com seus olhos azuis cheios de divertimento.  
- Lançou o olhar mortal nível 7.– confidenciou Laureen, como se fosse o maior dos segredos do mundo.  
- Nível 7? – surpreendeu-se o garoto, em tom de zombaria e a garota confirmou enfaticamente com a cabeça. – Tenho certeza que ele sentiu o desprezo perfurando-o como uma adaga de prata afiada, o sangue prateado de sua alma jorrando pela camiseta, o espírito dilacerado se arrastando miseravelmente para acompanhar o ritmo do corpo... – fantasiou sinistramente, ganhando uma careta de nojo de cada uma das amigas, provando que haviam imaginado a cena.  
- Qual é o nível 7? – perguntou Doge, curiosa, para Megan, que apenas deu de ombros.  
- Quando só aparecem duas fendas negras e ela sorri de lado, maldosamente. – explicou a loira, revirando os olhos perante a falta de conhecimento da amiga.  
Eileen acenou com a cabeça, parecendo saber do que a amiga falava.  
- O que fizeram no verão? – perguntou Ryan, esticando as pernas longas para colocarem-nas sobre o outro banco da cabine.  
- Ilha Mcfust metade do verão e confinamento na mansão no resto. – disse Laureen num suspiro desanimado.  
- Casa da minha tia, Itália por duas semanas e fazenda no resto dos dias. – contou Eileen, recostando-se no vidro.  
- Ilha Mcfust, casa da minha irmã e casa da minha tia. – falou Megan distraída, observando o movimento do corredor pelo vidro da porta.  
- Só pra constar, porque EU não fui na sua Ilha mesmo, Laureen? – perguntou Ryan, beirando ao tom ofendido e olhando feio para as duas amigas.  
- Eu tenho a ligeira impressão que é porque você tem medo de dragões, Ry. – zombou a monitora, fazendo o garoto dar de ombros.  
- Ahh.. é mesmo, tinha me esquecido. – lembrou-se, também se recostando no vidro.  
Então, Eileen puxou assunto contando sobre as maravilhosas coisas que havia visto na Itália, sobre os costumes bruxos e trouxas de lá, ganhando olhares interessados dos amigos. E conforme as leis do mundo, um assunto foi puxando o outro e, logo, já estavam falando animadamente sobre as bandas musicais trouxas famosas.  
- Eles que nos aguardem, Eileen, As Esquisitonas é o futuro desse mundo. – Disse Ryan, para a amiga que tinha acabado de se lamentar pelo mundo bruxo não ter cantores decentes.  
Parecendo se lembrar de algo importante, Laureen deu um pulinho animado no seu lugar na poltrona e abriu um sorriso enorme, enquanto apontava um dedo para a outra morena.  
- Megan me disse que escreveu uma música no verão. – contou com os olhos brilhando, gostava muito das composições da amiga. - Vamos ouvir!! – pediu ainda sorrindo.  
- È boa? – perguntou o garoto arqueando a sobrancelhas, observando atentamente a compositora.  
- Meio triste, mas nada _"quero-cortar-meus-pulsos"_. – confidenciou a morena, puxando o violão para seu colo.  
- Então, dedilha isso então. – pediu Eileen se sentando mais aprumada e olhando ansiosa para o instrumento.  
Megan tirou uma palheta do bolso da calça jeans rapidamente e passou levemente pelas cordas, vagarosamente, com os olhos fixos no objeto em mãos, mas parando de repente para olhar fixamente para a amiga.  
- Você não vai à reunião, _monitora-chefe_? – perguntou com zombaria, sem poder conter o sorriso de lado.  
- Alguma vez eu fui?! – retrucou desviando o olhar. Era sabido por todos que naqueles jogos de olhares diretos ela sempre perdia.  
- O ruivo esquisito e bonitão não vai gostar nada disso. – cantarolou Laureen, enrolando uma mexa de cabelo no dedo distraidamente.  
- Ele vai ficar todo irritado com você. – comentou Ryan, em tom ponderado, mas sorrindo orgulhoso.  
- O Weasley precisa aprender a viver sem mim. – finalizou, agora também sorrindo sadicamente. – Toca essa porcaria logo, Meg. – ordenou, por fim, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
- Você que manda, _monitorazinha _. – concedeu a morena, voltando a olhar para o violão.   
Enquanto Megan fixava-se novamente nas cordas e na palheta, parecendo entrar em um mundo só dela, e iniciava uma leve introdução da música, Eileen não pode conter um sorriso de desprezo em relação ao Weasley.  
-_ Segure as pontas sozinho, Sr. Monitor. _- desdenhou em pensamento, recostando-se na poltrona e voltando seu olhar para a amiga de anos, que parecia nunca mudar. A cabeça inclinada, a franja negra caída sobre os olhos, os dedos experientes dedilhando lentamente e com precisão, a voz cantando profundamente e fazendo a maneira de Laureen falar parecer o esganiçado de um pato.

**Mother, mother, Can you hear me? **  
_Mamãe, mamãe, você consegue me ouvir? _  
**I'm just calling to say hello. **  
_Só estou ligando pra dizer olá_  
**How's the weather? How's my father?**  
_Como está o tempo? Como está meu pai? _

Todos que ouviram arregalaram os olhos. Um pouco triste? Se aquilo era o que parecia, era muito mais do que simples e mundana tristeza.   
--  
Guilherme Weasley observou todos os monitores se acomodarem no compartimento, o olha estreito mostrando que estava irritado.  
_Doge não apareceria mesmo? Nem sendo monitora-chefe? _- pensava incrédulo. Uma voz irritante em sua cabeça lhe dizia que a garota pouco se importava em ser a chefe dos monitores.   
A porta da cabine abriu uma última vez, fazendo o ruivo erguer os olhos esperançosamente para dar de cara com a monitora do sexto ano da Sonserina.  
- Parece que a garota te deu um perdido. – comentou Carlinhos Weasley, novo monitor da Grifinória, dando um belo tapa amigável nas costas do irmão, forte o bastante para fazê-lo dar um pulo pra frente.  
- Não enche, Carlinhos. – resmungou, tentando massagear a área atingida, mas com seus pensamentos no quão trabalho ele teria com sua parceira. – _O que Dumbledore tinha na cabeça quando a nomeou monitora-chefe? _  
Ao seu lado o outro ruivo sorriu de lado, vendo que o irmão tinha pensado alto.  
- O que ele tinha na cabeça eu não sei, mas que provavelmente devia ter tomado um bom porre de Firewhisk, ah, isso ele tinha. – comentou com bom humor.  
Gui segurou a língua para não discutir e forçou-se a voltar para o irmão com um olhar amável.  
- Porque você não vai brincar com os garotinhos da sua idade, Carlinhos? – perguntou, a voz intencionalmente paciente, como se falasse com um garotinho de primário retardado.  
- Ih.. cara mal-humorado. – comentou antes de ir se juntar aos outros monitores.  
O primogênito Weasley olhou mais uma vez para a porta, tinha certeza que Doge não viria e, bufando de irritação, saiu tempestuosamente pela porta.  
Enquanto ele fosse monitor-chefe aquela garota iria se comportar direitinho.   
--

**I miss you..**  
_Sinto sua falta.. _  
**I Love you.. **  
_Eu te amo.._

Concluiu Meg, passando a palheta uma última vez nas cordas, e, saindo de seu transe musical, levantou a cabeça para observar os amigos com expressões estranhas em seus rostos.  
- O que acharam? – perguntou abrindo um sorriso animado, mas com os olhos atentos nos gestos deles.  
Também saindo de seus transes os amigos também sorriram pra ela, por mais que seus sorrisos parecessem tristes.  
- Droga, galera. – praguejou, batendo de leve com a mão na parede. - Eu não escrevi para vocês terem pena de mim, então não o façam. – disse com determinação. – È sério, eu estou bem. – reafirmou com um sorriso e voltando seus olhos negros para Eileen que ainda a encarava desconfiada. – Sem melodramas, bicho feio.  
A monitora sorriu, finalmente, parecendo entender o que a amiga sentia, e puxou ar dos pulmões para exteriorizar isso quando a porta foi aberta num estrondo alto. Um dragão vermelho, pelo menos isso pareceu aos olhos de Ryan, entrou soltando fumaça pelas ventas dilatadas de raiva.  
- DOGE! – berrou furioso, parando de frente à garota que agora o encarava com cara de peixe-morto.  
Os outros integrantes da cabine voltaram suas atenções para outros afazeres. Megan agora brincava com a palheta entre os dedos. Laureen olhou para suas unhas, longas e perfeitamente manicuradas, como se fossem algo muito interessante. Ryan passou a assobiar uma música e bater seu pé no chão no ritmo dela.  
- Sim? – consentiu a outra chefa dos monitores, com doçura.  
- EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO. – bradou com o rosto muito vermelho, fazendo o outro garoto da cabine ir mais para o lado oposto ao dele, fugindo de uma possível, cômica e infundada explosão de sua cabeça. - EU QUERO VOCÊ NAQUELA CABINE EM 3 SEGUNDOS, SENÃO EU NÃO RESPONDO POR MIM. - fez gestos largos, descontrolados apontando para a frente do trem.  
- Isso que eu chamo de atração animal. – confidenciou Laureen para seu gato, Mr. Gibbs, fazendo os amigos tossirem para abafar a risada.  
- Vai ficar querendo, Weasley. Eu já te disse que só faço o que me dá vontade, e, sinto lhe informar, ficar na mesma cabine que você enquanto bancas o "todo-poderoso" não está no topo da minha lista de prioridades. – retrucou a garota calmamente, conseguindo um rosnado de raiva em resposta. – Então, obrigada por ter se dado ao trabalho de vir aqui me chamar, mas agora você pode ir. – completou, levantando-se para empurrá-lo não tão delicadamente da cabine, a varinha esquecida no banco.  
- Ah, você vai sim. – retrucou irritado, estancando na porta. – Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar até lá. – completou, cruzando os braços com determinação.  
A monitora-chefe empinou o nariz para poder encará-lo melhor, já que era quase 15 cm menor. Os olhos quase cerrados em fendas, um gesto de desprezo aprendido com Megan nos quase 10 anos de convivência. Gui, não se deixando intimidar, sustentou o olhar.  
- Momentos de tensão. – murmurou a outra morena com a voz teatralmente em suspense.  
Ainda olhando-o com desprezo, Doge sorriu com petulância, ignorando abertamente as risadas mal contidas dos amigos.  
- Tente. – desafiou com as mãos na cintura.  
E ninguém saberia lhe dizer o que aconteceu depois, por ter sido tão rápido, sabe-se somente que a garota, no instante seguinte, estava num dos ombros do monitor, que caminhava pra fora da cabine. Foram necessários alguns segundos para os cérebros praticamente travados pelas férias raciocinarem e as reações ocorrerem.  
- Seu palito de fósforo mutante, me coloque no chão, eu estou ordenando. – gritava despesperada, se debatendo, chutando e esmurrando tudo que alcançava. Apesar de cambalear, o garoto manteve-se firme e continuou seu caminho. – Eu sou monitora-chefe dessa droga de colégio e estou mandando. Obedeça-me! – berrava exasperada, continuamente se debatendo.  
- Oh, agora você se lembra que é monitora-chefe. – zombou o ruivo, quase bem humorado.  
Megan, Ryan e Laureen saíram da cabine para presenciar a cena e a reação deles não poderia ter sido diferente. A primeira sentou-se no chão, segurando a barriga, e gargalhava abertamente. O garoto estava escorado na porta e ria com gosto, já a loira segurava-se no amigo, parecendo sem forças, rindo até fazer lágrimas saltarem de seus olhos.  
Eileen parou de se debater por alguns instantes, estranhando a falta de atitude de alguém perante a sua humilhante situação. As pessoas no trem colocavam as cabeças pra fora dos compartimentos, tentando compreender o que acontecia, riam um pouco e depois voltavam para o que faziam antes. Ela até podia entender isso, já que não era uma pessoa muito popular, mas, pela cutícula de Morgana, onde estavam seus amigos para livrarem-na daquilo? Levantou os olhos das costas do Weasley, encontrando seus grandes amigos traidores, parecendo prestes a se desfazerem em poças de lágrimas de risadas.  
- Vocês vão me tirar disso. – gritou para eles, apontando-lhes um dedo longo.. - Ou eu vou azarar vocês até caberem dentro de caixinhas de fósforo. – ameaçou seriamente, logo depois voltando a sua luta com Gui.  
Ryan parou de rir de repente e olhou para as outras duas.  
- Só eu percebi que aquela ameaça era verdadeira? – perguntou com curiosidade, recebendo acenos negativos em resposta das amigas que também já não riam mais.  
Bem, agora, eles teriam que fazer algo, em nome do bem estar físico de seus corpos adolescentes. E teriam de ser rápidos e precisos. 

**N/a: Espero que gostem dos personagens novos e do capítulo.**

**Prometo não demorar séculos pra postar o capítulo dois.**

**Obrigada pelos coments..**

**Bjos! **


	4. Esquisitos vs Weasley

**Capítulo 2 – Esquisitos vs. Weasley.****  
**

Gui sentou Eileen pesadamente em um banco da cabine, desde a metade do trem ela não se debatia mais, mas passara a exibir uma carranca de mal-humor enquanto o xingava de tantos nomes, que ele tinha certeza se sua mãe a ouvisse lavaria a boca dela com poção ácida por uma semana.  
- Agora que estamos TODOS aqui, podemos começar a primeira reunião de monitoria do ano. – anunciou solenemente, sua voz expressando o quão satisfeito estava. – Eu sou Guilherme Weasley seu monitor-chefe e ...  
- ...e maior babaca tediante do mundo nas horas vagas. – murmurou a garota às suas costas, alto o suficiente para alguns sonserinos mais próximos rirem.  
- ...e essa é Eileen Doge minha _adorável_ parceira de monitoria. – continuou sem se afetar, mas lançando um olhar de advertência. – Mais conhecida como sarna de pufoso, para os mais íntimos. – soltou entre dentes, com um sorriso forçado fazendo os que ouviram rir. – Acho que agora podemos passar as instruções a vocês.  
A garota revirou os olhos e soltou um, _Não Weasley, vamos sentar e esperar que as informações entrem por telepatia na cabeça deles _.   
- Quer fazer as honras e começar, Eil? – perguntou num sorriso falso.  
- Claro Gui. – aceitou, meiga, levantando-se. – Eu só tenho um comunicado, e é mais um desafio, quem conseguir entender a mente perturbada, maluca e monótona do meu colega de monitoria e não bocejar nenhum vez durante o discurso monótono que ele fará, ganhará três rodadas de FireWhisk no Cabeça de Javali. – comunicou causando olhares interessados dos monitores e uma carranca de raiva no ruivo ao seu lado.  
--  
Elle estava sentada no colo de seu namorado, observando a paisagem com tédio, enquanto o digníssimo Carl discutia fervorosamente sobre Quadribol com outros dois amigos. Três garotos, também grifinórios, porém quartanistas dormiam recostados na parede da cabine.  
A porta foi aberta com um click seco e Megan colocou sua cabeça para dentro, ganhando a atenção de todos os presentes.   
- Elle eu posso falar com você por um instante? – perguntou com um sorriso exageradamente grande para seu padrão, na opinião da outra garota.  
Ajeitando seus cabelos castanhos nos ombros, ela caminhou até o corredor, fechando a porta atrás de si. Conversaram em sussurros por alguns instantes, o meio sorriso de Elle quase entregando o que conteúdo da conversa.  
Com um aceno de cabeça, a garota mais baixa saiu andando em direção ao último vagão. A outra, por sua vez, voltou para a cabine e recostou-se na porta, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.  
- Podem ir passando todas as suas bombas de bosta. – ordenou com um sorriso mal intencionado.  
--  
A tia gordinha do carrinho de doces andava lentamente em direção ao último vagão, quando um tufo de cabelos loiro barrou seu caminho, um enorme sorriso inocente no rosto fino.  
- Olá tia. – cumprimentou amável demais para uma sonserina.  
- Olá querida. O que vai querer? – perguntou num sorriso bondoso, longe de duvidar das boas intenções da "adorável" garota.  
- Tia, a senhora tem só esses doces que tem aqui no carrinho, quero dizer, tia, a senhora não tem nenhum estoque no trem? - questionou como quem não quer nada, olhando distraidamente para uma caixa de sapos de chocolate.  
- Só tenho esses, querida. E eles já estão acabando, como você pode ver. Só tenho mais o último vagão para ir. – contou.  
- E quando eles acabam a senhora vai pra aonde, tia? – questionou com falsa inocência, a unha arranhando a mesma caixa que observara segundos atrás.  
- Vou para o vagão do maquinista e fico lá até voltarmos para Londres. – respondeu sem entender.  
Laureen sorriu e evitou dar um pulinho de alegria por estar indo tudo nos conformes.  
- Sério?! – exclamou com os olhos brilhando. – Então, tia, eu vou querer todos esses doces do carrinho.  
- Todos? – admirou-se a senhora de olhos arregalados. – São mais de duzentos doces, criança. – disse com sensatez, pensando em toda a mesada da pobre garota loira indo ralo abaixo. – São mui-  
- Dinheiro não é problema, tia. – cortou, socando umas 20 moedas de ouro na mão dela. – Não preciso de troco, tia. – interrompeu a tentativa de devolver as moedas douradas sobressalentes. – Mas eu vou precisar desse carrinho, a senhora me empresta, tia? – perguntou adquirindo uma feição angelical, com direito até á olhos azuis brilhando.   
--  
Já fazia 15 minutos que a reunião havia começado e era a 1054ª vez que Eileen bocejava e olhava com cara de sono para Gui. Ele monologava para alguns muito desinteressados monitores que já haviam bocejado inumeráveis vezes também. Carlinhos, aparentemente o mais folgado de todos, dormia com a cabeça ameaçando cair sobre o ombro da nova monitora Lufa-Lufa, a garota, por sua vez, quase dançava balé ali, tentando fazer isso acontecer. Revirando os olhos para a cena deprimente, a monitora-chefe amaldiçoou seus amigos até suas últimas gerações. Será que era muito difícil perceber o quanto ela odiava aquelas reuniões?  
A porta da cabine foi aberta com um clique e deslizou para o lado silenciosamente, aparentando ter aberto sozinha. E, como uma serpente preguiçosa, Ryan esgueirou-se para dentro do compartimento, escorando na parede, fazendo parecer puro acaso ele estar ali.  
- Vocês poderão aplicar detenções, mas desde que os infratores tenham feito algo de muito grave, o caso deve ser reportado a um professor ou a... McComark? – assustou-se o ruivo que como o resto da sala, só tinha percebido a presença dele agora. – O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou de braços cruzados, encarando o sonserino brincar com suas baquetas, tocando animadamente uma bateria imaginária.   
- _Esquisito._ - murmurou a monitora sextanista da Corvinal para a garota ao seu lado.  
- Eu? – espantou-se falsamente, parando de girar suas baquetas e percebendo ser o centro das atenções. – Ah sim, McComark, sou eu mesmo. Bem, sabe, Weasley, existe um bom motivo para eu estar aqui. – começou arrastando a voz, e voltando a girar uma das baquetas entre os dedos, numa espécie de tique nervoso.  
- E eu estou ansiosamente esperando por esse ele... – disse Gui com autoridade.  
- Sabe, eu estava passeando por aí, aterrorizando criancinhas, perpetuando o mau, como bom sonserino que sou, e vi algo que poderia, sei lá, interessar os monitores-chefes. – informou com displicência.  
- E isso seria? – perguntou sem interesse, sabendo que Ryan só estava ali para livrar Eileen da reunião.  
- Ah.. nada que você possa dizer "Noooossa, Ryan, como isso é importante." – contou, arrastando as palavras para irritar o ruivo, e conseguindo com sucesso. – Maas, é sempre bom saber o que acontece no trem durante a viagem, certo?!  
- O que você viu, então, McComark?! – perguntou, já ganhando um tom avermelhado nas orelhas.  
- Você sabe, o de sempre... novatos perdedores... patricinhas histéricas... alguém soltando 100 bombas de bosta no último vagão... coisas desse t-  
- Por Merlin, 100 bombas de bosta? – exasperou-se o Weasley.  
- Eu posso ir ver isso. – prontificou-se Eileen tentando não sorrir e indo de encontro ao amigo.  
- Você. Fica. – ordenou Gui, puxando-a de volta pelo braço. – Eu.Vou.  
- Mas.. – tentou a garota, mas parou ao ver a face tranqüila de seu amigo, como se lhe dissesse "Relaxa, tenho tudo sobre controle.". Assentiu com um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se novamente.  
- Se isso for mentira, McComark, eu farei você limpar todos os troféus daquela escola por dois meses. – Gui ameaçou enquanto passava pelo sonserino, indo para o corredor.  
- Eu já limpei todos eles em UM só mês, babaca. – murmurou em resposta, parecendo indignado.  
Gui, por sua vez, já muito distante dali, não escutou os resmungos e muito menos viu o gesto mal educado que Ryan fez com as mãos para as suas costas, causando até algumas risadinhas no vagão.  
- Que seja, que seja. – silenciou Eileen, olhando para todos os rostos dos monitores, desesperados por fugir dali. – Ryan, você.. – começou, olhando para o amigo, mas nem precisou completar a sentença.  
Entendendo o que ela queria, num gesto de mão rápido, ele tirou uma varinha de dentro do bolso de seu jeans e a jogou certeira, indo cair diretamente nas mãos da dona.  
- Obrigada. – agradeceu num meio sorriso. – Bem, parece que essas são as senhas de vocês. – comentou olhando para a prancheta de Gui, e fazendo diversos papéis surgirem nas mãos dos monitores. – Vocês têm suas senhas, então, não abusem muito do poder e, agora, sumam da minha frente, antes que o Weasley volte. – ordenou, gesticulando exageradamente para saírem logo dali.  
Parecendo um estouro de manada, os monitores correram pra fora do vagão desesperados para fugirem de outro discurso mortalmente maçante e tedioso.  
- Uma salva de palmas para a monitora chefe e seu encorajador discurso de inicio de ano. – disse Ryan, sarcasticamente, batendo palmas, assim que se encontravam apenas os dois no corredor de acesso ao compartimento dos monitores.  
- Cara, vocês demoraram uma vida inteira. – reclamou, estralando as costas. – Eu achei que morreria de tédio ali mesmo. E vamos andar rápido antes que _o ruivo_ volte soltando fogo pelas ventas. – completou, começando a dar passadas bem mais rápidas.  
O garoto soltou uma risada escandalosa, quase maníaca, atraindo alguns olhares de dentro das cabines e fazendo sua amiga parar e olhá-lo, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.  
- O ruivo está **muito** ocupado nesse momento. – comentou, em tom de explicação.   
E isso não era uma mentira, muito menos exagero dele.  
Caos era apelido perto do que acontecia no último vagão daquele trem. Somente numa primeira olhada você poderia ver: garotas histéricas gritando, primeranistas adquirindo colorações arroxeadas, uma fumaça de cor amarelo-bosta impregnada, muita gente se empurrando e mais gritos de garotas histéricas.  
E dizer que o monitor-chefe, Guilherme Arthur Weasley, estava pto da vida seria uma eufemismo meigo e bonitinho. Ele tentava, ao mesmo tempo, conter primeiranistas que prendiam a respiração por causa do péssimo cheiro, acalmar patricinhas histéricas que lamentavam por seus cabelos e, simultaneamente, descobrir o que havia acontecido ali.  
A única coisa que entendera até então foi que num determinado momento da viagem, o carrinho de doces (devidamente lotado de bombas de bosta) adentrou o vagão, parecendo ser empurrado por uma mão invisível e 5 segundos depois as bombas explodiram, começando exalar aquele odor fétido. Sem testemunhas, sem provas, sem culpados.  
- Vamos lá, façam uma fila dupla e todos conseguirão sair daqui. – pedia pela milionésima vez, tentando fazer sua voz sobressair sobre os demais gritos. – Ei você aí, pare de conter sua respiração. – berrava, apontando para um garotinho loiro. – Hutter, eu lhe prometo que isso não impregnará no seu cabelo pra sempre. – prometia a uma quartanista grifinória a beira das lágrimas.  
- Eu acho que você não conseguirá contê-los, Weasley. – ele ouviu um sonserino corpulento, do time de quadribol, gritar com deboche da janela de uma cabine, o sorriso cínico levemente deformado pela bolha de ar que tinha em volta da cabeça.   
Ah, e como se não bastasse, ele ainda tinha que agüentar _aquilo_.   
Outra coisa estranha daquele "ataque" era que enquanto novatos e garotas estupidamente histéricas berravam, alguns veteranos curtiam a comodidade de seus feitiços bolhas devidamente conjurados antes das bombas estourarem, o que garantia mais de horas com ar fresco.  
Contendo a vontade de gritar e xingar até a última geração do filhote de mantícora que havia causado aquilo, Gui se concentrou em achar uma pessoa em especifico no meio daquela multidão. Algo lhe dizia que _ela_ saberia sobre os culpados.  
E teve seus palpites confirmados assim que avistou uma cabeleira turquesa, tampada com algo semelhante a um aquário de cabeça pra baixo. Nimphadora Tonks ria com gosto do caos, e quase lhe saltavam lágrimas dos olhos quando observava algumas garotas lamentarem por seus cabelos.  
- TONKS! – o ruivo berrou por cima da multidão, chamando a atenção da garota que começou um terrível ataque de tosse, assim que o olhou. – Tonks! – chamou novamente, puxando-a pra dentro de uma cabine vazia, e batendo-lhe nas costas para aliviar a tosse. – Quem foi? – perguntou assim que ela melhorou.  
- Quem foi o quê? – retrucou no seu melhor tom de inocência, recebendo um olhar fuzilador em resposta. – Eu não sei. – disse, encolhendo os ombros.  
- Então, como você conjurou o feitiço cabeça-de-bolha antes de elas estourarem?  
A garota sorriu marotamente, e comentou com displicência:  
- Premonição. Você sabe o quanto eu sou boa em Adivinhação.  
A saída de Tonks teria sido triunfal, se quando ela tivesse se virado gloriosamente para entrar no meio da multidão, não tivesse batido com força total no vidro da cabine.  
- Suponho que você soubesse que trombaria. – comentou o ruivo com sarcasmo, oferecendo a mão para ela levantar-se.  
- Algo por aí.. – resmungou dolorida, aceitando a ajuda.   
--  
Já na metade do antepenúltimo compartimento, Ryan e Eillen podiam ouvir um certo número de vozes abafadas e gritos contidos pelas portas fechadas. Os dois trocaram arqueadas de sobrancelha, começando a andar mais rápido em direção à porta de divisão dos vagões.  
Assim que a garota levantou a mão pra empurrar a maçaneta para o lado, três vozes berraram, simultaneamente, em tom dramático um enorme "NÃO". Os dois deram um pulinho de susto, e se viraram para encontrar suas três outras amigas.   
- Não precisam entrar aí, mudamos de cabine. – contou Laureen com um grande sorriso, mas podia-se notar, por seu rosto afogueado, que andara correndo.  
- Mudamos? – estranhou o garoto, claramente confuso.  
- Estão comigo e Carl. – falou Elle, puxando os dois pelos braços, e avançando pelo corredor.  
- E posso saber por quê? – perguntou a monitora, puxando seu braço com brusquidão e encarando-os com uma expressão severa.  
Elle e Laureen se entreolharam, temerosas, Ryan as olhava interessado e Megan revirou os olhos, entediada.  
- Não questione. – cortou Megan, muito longe de ser amável ou educada. – Saiba, apenas, que você DEFINITIVAMENTE não quer encontrar o Gui nesse momento. – completou em tom mais neutro, causando risos nos amigos.  
Passaram o resto do trajeto "escondidos" na cabine de Elle. E assim que desembarcaram pegaram a primeira carruagem com destino ao castelo.  
- Estorvo da minha vida. – resmungou Megan olhando para o tresláio que acabara de deixá-los em frente à escadaria do Hall.   
- Não seja tão dramática. Aposto que eles são bem bonitinhos. – censurou Elle, olhando para o ponto que ela acreditava estar o rosto do animal.  
- São nada. – intrometeu-se Eillen, entrando no meio das duas para impedir a famosa discussão de todos os anos sobre a aparência dos animais invisíveis.  
- Mas.. – tentou rebater, parecendo indignada.  
- Mas nada, Elle. Nós os vemos, você não. Então, se dizemos que ele são feios, só lhe resta acreditar. – falou a garota no seu tom de _"Eu sou muito mais inteligente que você, então, não me questione."_ que costumava usar para deixar alguém se respostas.  
A suas costas, Megan mostrou língua, vitoriosa, para Elle.  
Revirando os olhos para aquela cena Ryan subiu as escadarias sendo seguido rapidamente por todas. Porém, a um passo de entrarem novamente no castelo, Elle freou seus passos, empurrando-os para trás com os braços.  
- Pé direito.. pé direito.. – cantarolou numa espécie de mantra animado, mostrando seu sapato direito de boneca que usava com o uniforme.  
Instantaneamente todos a olharam. Ryan exibiu sua melhor arqueada de sobrancelha, aquela que dizia "Você não está pensando que eu vou pagar esse mico novamente..". Megan cruzou os braços, fechando suas expressões, mostrando claramente que não faria aquilo nem sob tortura. Laureen, a mais esperta entre eles naquele momento, olhou desesperada para Eileen, pedindo por clemência que logo lhe foi atendida, quando a monitora se aproximou de Elle.  
- El, querida. – chamou suavemente, quase com uma doçura pouco característica. – Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo, sabe como é, eu e Megan vemos tresláios, Ryan tem uma coleção de pôsteres de sinistros espalhados pelo quarto e Laureen cria Agouros em casa.. Eu tenho quase absoluta certeza que entrar com o pé direito não vai ajudar em muita coisa.  
Conforme a amiga ia falando, a garota ia aumentando a rigidez de sua face. E quando a última palavra foi dita, ela deu de ombros, resmungando que eles não poderiam se queixar se fosse o pior ano da vida deles.  
- Eu proponho que entremos todos com o pé esquerdo.. – anunciou Ryan com solenidade, querendo provocar a amiga.  
Rapidamente as outras três garotas levantaram os braços, aceitando. E assim o fizeram, sendo ladeados por Elle que deu quatro pulinhos graciosos com o pé direito, sendo ovacionados por palmas de todos os estudantes que haviam tido suas passagens bloqueadas por eles.  
- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – soou a voz severa e implacável da mestra de Transfiguração, tornando o hall inteiro muito silencioso.  
Os cinco amigos se entreolharam e empurraram Megan na frente deles, como a oferecendo para a morte.  
- Apenas contratempos, professora. – falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas meio vacilante.  
A mulher rapidamente abaixou seu olhar para observar a pequena figura da garota, arregalando os olhos assim que observou seu traje.  
- O que EXATAMENTE é isso? – perguntou a mulher em voz alta, apontando para o tênis da garota como se ele fosse o pior dos pecados.  
- All Star, professora. Recém saído nas lojas, último modelo. – contou ainda sorrindo, e fazendo pose com o tênis que ia até seus joelhos. – Gostou?  
- Tanto quanto gosto do cabelo da senhorita McFust. – desdenhou sarcástica, dando uma olhada rápida em Laureen, esta, por sua vez, olhou para o teto, assoviando uma música qualquer e fingindo que nem era com ela.  
Risadinhas abafadas foram ouvidas por todo o saguão.  
- Agora entrem todos nesse salão e vão para suas **respectivas** mesas. – ordenou a mestra, apontando um dedo para as portas de madeira.  
Rapidamente todos os alunos obedeceram-na. Laureen e Ryan se despediram do resto dos amigos, indo em direção da mesa á esquerda do Salão, onde ficavam os sonserinos. Eileen ficou na mesa da Corvinal, sentando-se de frente para a mesa a sua direita, a mesa grifinória, onde Megan e Elle se sentaram logo em seguida.  
Em alguns minutos a seleção começou, e as duas amigas grifinórias observavam entediadas à cerimônia, até Megan sentir uma bolinha de papel aterrissar em sua testa.   
_- Belo trabalho lá no trem. _, dizia a letra redonda e bem feita de Tonks.  
- **Foi caso de vida ou azaração da Eileen.**, escreveu Elle em resposta, jogando o papel de volta discretamente.  
-_ Sorte de vocês que deu tudo certo, então. Eu realmente não recomendo deixarem aquela maníaca estressada. _, respondeu logo após fazer uma careta, causando risos nas amigas.  
No ano anterior Tonks tinha pregado uma peça na monitora em um dia nada agradável, e o resultado, bem, foi a metamorfomaga na enfermaria trocando a cor de sua pele a cada três minutos.   
Ainda rindo um pouco, Megan puxou o pergaminho pra si. _**Como foram suas férias de verão? **_- rabiscou numa letra deitada, pouco legível. E jogou o pergaminho amassado, com mais força que o normal, na testa da outra, vingando-se.  
- _Fiquei em casa, viajei pra França com meus pais e comprei muitas coisas interessantes sobre aurores. E, por Morgana, você não fez as aulas de caligrafia que o Snape mandou, Megg? _  
Jogou a bolinha de volta também com mais força que o necessário fazendo-a voar, descrevendo um semicírculo nada gracioso e aterrissar nas mãos bem treinadas do apanhador da Grifinória. Carlinhos Weasley, exibindo seu usual sorriso enorme e cativante, entregou o papel pra Megan, essa fez uma careta de desprezo ao pegá-lo e voltar sua atenção para ele.  
- _**Desisti do Morcegão, ele não achou REALMENTE que eu ia fazer algo para deixá-lo feliz, não é?! E mesmo seu eu fizesse, seria em vão, tirei um D na prova final dele. Poções pra mim nem de longe, esse ano. E eu não acredito que você ainda não desistiu da academia de aurores, eles são perversos lá.. **_  
Rindo um pouco, Elle puxou o pergaminho pra si e adicionou um comentário.  
- _Você desistiria da academia de aurores assim que conhecesse meu meio-irmão mais velho, ele ficou paranóico depois que entrou lá. Quim tem uns tiques nervosos até hoje, dizem que lá a coisa é pesada mesmo. _  
Tonks deu um meio sorriso e preparou-se para responder o bilhete, mas algo chamou sua atenção na pequena multidão de novatos que ainda estava esperando para serem selecionados.  
- Hey, é impressão minha ou aquela garota é uns 40 cm maior que os outros novatos? – perguntou em voz alta, apontando a garota que acabara de ser chamada.  
- Ela é transferida e vai fazer o sétimo. McGonagall acabou de falar isso, em que mundo você vive, garota? – censurou Carl, com as feições fechadas, mostrando que não gostava muito da colega de casa. - O mundo do arco-íris?  
- Eu não sei em mundo eu vivo, mas pode ter certeza que eu rezo para ele ser bem longe do mundo "Babacas Machistas", no qual VOCÊ vive. – disse com frieza, encarando-o de feições também fechadas, mostrando que o sentimento entre eles era recíproco.  
Discretamente Megan sorriu, concordando, enquanto Elle fez uma carranca de desaprovação.  
--  
Já na mesa da Sonserina Ryan e Laureen participavam do silêncio quase funesto onde todos observavam a transferida ajeitar os óculos de aros dourados no nariz e sentar-se no banco de três pernas com o chapéu selecionador na cabeça.  
- Aposto quatro galeões que ela caí na Corvinal. – murmurou a loira, sem emoção, pra Ryan com o rosto apoiado na mão e o cotovelo apoiado na mesa.  
- Apostado. – retrucou da mesma maneira, com os braços cruzados sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre eles. Ele apertou os olhos, tornando-os quase verdes, esquadrinhando a garota por completo. – Ela está tremendo. – indicou levemente com a cabeça, pra depois puxar o ar fortemente pelo nariz e fazer uma careta de desagrado logo em seguida. – Sinto o cheiro de Lufa-Lufa. – completou, expressando repulsa.  
--  
Já na Corvinal, Eileen tinha um livro, "Crime e Castigo" de Dostoiévski, sobre a mesa e parecia beber as palavras escritas nele. Pouco se importava com os calouros e a seleção de suas casas. Sentiu alguém lhe chamando e levantou suas orbes castanhas para um garoto a sua frente que indicou a mesa da Grifinória, às costas dele.  
Eileen olhou diretamente para o lugar indicado e encontrou olhos castanhos furiosos, pertencentes a alguém que parecia tão vermelho quanto o uniforme da casa dos leões que vestia.  
Gui Weasley apontou um dedo para a monitora-chefe e depois o passou lentamente pela própria garganta, fazendo uma careta com a língua pra fora. Ela arregalou os olhos, em falso espanto, jogando as costas da mão contra sua própria testa, fingindo um desmaio de medo.  
- Eu.Sei.Que.Foi.Você. – o grifinório falou pausadamente, apenas movendo os lábios.  
Eileen sorriu largamente em resposta.  
- Prove. – a corvinal retrucou com remoque.  
- Eu vou te matar. – crocitou, fazendo um enorme esforço para não gritar.  
- Tente, mas duvido que consiga. – falou com calma, olhando de esguelha para o diretor que estava discursando nesse momento.  
Parecendo atingir seu ápice, Gui mostrou-lhe um belo dedo do meio, sem o menor receio.  
- (...) Guilherme Weasley e Eileen Doge. – falou o diretor, acenando na direção dos monitores-chefes.  
No instante seguinte, o ruivo sente todos os olhares do salão sobre ele e seu dedo mal-educado, ainda levantado. Sentindo-se corar espantosamente, olhou para sua colega de monitoria que pisca um olho, maldosamente, em sua direção, antes de ficar de pé e curvar-se numa respeitosa reverencia aos colegas e professores.   
Gui sentiu duas nada discreta cotoveladas na altura das suas costelas e olha para os lados, finalmente abaixando o dedo, vendo Elle e Tonks acenarem para ele copiar a ação de Eileen, ao lado dessa primeira, Megan chorava de rir segurando a barriga.  
Com resignação, ele se levantou.  
_Aquele seria um looongo ano. _

**N/a: Heeeeey..****  
****Depois duzentos mil anos eu apareço por aqui..****  
****ashuasau!****  
****Desculpem pela super demora, ok?!****  
****Espero que gostem do capitulo.. ****  
****bjo! ****  
****Prometo não demorar taanto com o próximo cap..****  
****Comentem!!!**


End file.
